ROADTRIP!
by WarriorAngel1806
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason and Piper are on a road trip to visit Hazel and Frank in Camp Jupiter. Should be fun right? RnR. hope you liked it!
1. Chapter 1

**jason POV:**

"But I set fireee to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face

Well it burned while I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name

Your nameee"

No, that was not the radio that was a very annoying Leo.

"The nest song 'this boy is on fire' will be performed by…"

* **does a dramatic drum roll***

"LEO VALDEZ"

Yup, we are stuck with him for three more solid hours. I looked around the car. Piper is asleep, with her head on my lap and with her legs on Percy, like a little kid. Annabeth was reading a book in the front seat, next to Leo who was driving (and singing, unfortunately). She fought with Percy, who is now listening to really loud music on his headphones to drown out Leo's voice.

What did they argue about you ask, if 'proper nouns can have their own pronunciation.'

Well, this started when Percy mispronounced the name of the book the Annabeth was reading…

"What's that you're reading? Ju-Ju-Juli-Julius Cae-Caesar? Oh like Caesar salad!

"No Percy, this is a play written by Shakespeare. It pronounced SEE-SER" she said calmly. Wait for it.

"That's what I said."

"No, say SEE-SER" she said, he patience slightly fading.

"SEE-SER"

"No no no"

It sounded exactly the same to me.

35 minutes Later;

"Percy you are so exasperating! It's SEE-SER!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAIDDDD"

"NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID, YOU NINCOMPOOP"

"ooooh, big words"

"Not my fault you're thick-headed"

"You know what? Never mind. It's a proper noun, it can be pronounced the way you want"

"NO, would you be fine if I called you PEERCY?"

"Why would you do that? My name has only one 'E' it's like calling you AAANNAAAABEEEETTTHHH"

This went on for another 5 minutes until finally

"You know what screw you, I'm not going to argue with you" Annabeth finally said.

"Fine" he said crossing his arms.

So that's pretty much how it went.

Piper shifting on my lap brought me back to the present. "Are we there yet?" she yawned.

"We would be if Leo wasn't reading the map upside down" I said as I shot him a glare.

"I got a little preoccupied with singing my jams" with a sheepish grin.

"Ya' think?" Percy murmured under his breath.

Piper sat up straight and leaned on me. I put my arm around her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly a cloud appeared before me. This used to make me jump but now I'm used to these sudden Iris messages. Hazel and Frank appeared before me, not actually them but an image of them.

"How long are you guys going to take to get here?" asked Frank.

"An hour" Leo yelled

"Oh, okay. Hazel and I are actually super happy to have you guys over, here at camp"

"We're excited to be there" I said enthusiastically.

"Okay we got to go, bye!"

"Bye"

I looked at Leo.

"So how long actually?"

"About two and a half hours more"

"Yeah"

Piper laughed "You two" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Percy finally removed his headphones.

"Phone died?"

"Yup"

He sighed. "Annabeth?"

"Not happening"

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Why don't we do something fun?" pipes suggested

"Sure like karaoke"

"No singing Leo" she burst out. "I meant not now at least" she fixed

"Why don't I tell you the story of the book I'm reading?"

"Annabeth she said fun" mocked Leo

"Up-top" said Percy and they high-fived.

"No its actually really interesting, it's based on how Julius Caesar died and-"

"Please make it stop" cried Leo

Annabeth pinched him hard in the ribs.

"Ouchhh. Fine I'll shut up"

"You'd better"

"Okay… how about 20 questions?"

"Nope"

"Dumb charades?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Never have I ever?"

"Not a chance"

"Hangman?"

"No"

"Truth or dare?"

"Nah"

"Rock paper scissors?" was Piper's last attempt, out of pure desperation.

"Okay!"

I looked at him "Really Leo? rock paper scissors?!"

"Don't look at me, she was the one who suggested it"

I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? let's all do what we want to individually and try not to get on each other's nerves and kill everybody" I said. "Hazel and frank want us there alive let's remember that shall we?"

Annabeth went back to reading her book. I switched with Leo and took the wheel. He went to the back seat and Piper and Leo began to chitchat, they were gossip buddies. Percy was sulking because his phone died. I guess I was the merriest, I was humming 'Country Roads" as I continued to drive.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Christmas is three days away! I am super pumped . Moving on, I hope you guys liked this one shot. I'm not too satisfied with it but yeah. And this is my attempt at humour. It may not be that great, but I'm a new author so you have to cut me some criticism is welcome. Any ideas, please don't hesitate to pm me. I also need inspiration, any suggestions? Also do you think I should write some Christmas fluff? If so be sure to mention it in the review and also to tell me the pair you want me to focus on. Please review, it really makes my day. Thanks for reading.**


	2. AN:

Hey guys! So assuming you have read my first chapter, do you think I should do a sequel to this story a.k.a. 'Road trip' with the others/more people as well, i.e. Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Will, Tyson, etc. etc. please review or pm if you think I should go for it. I'm also thinking a roman version with Reyna, Gwen, Dakota, Bobby, Hazel, Frank, (and Jason, although I really don't want to include him since he decided to ditch them and his home…. I mean ok, fall in love with piper we can't blame you, but don't ditch the one family you had). So PM me or simply just review on what you think I should do. I'm open to suggestion, I have quite a few ideas though ;)


End file.
